Batarian Hegemony
The''' Batarian Hegemony is the sole government of the batarian people as recognized, but no longer affiliated with, the Citadel Council. It is an oligarchical hegemony based on Khar'Shan, and is technically only the standing government of one nation, Krudanz. It is led by a council of oligarchs, each heading a different ministry within the system. At the top sits the Prime Administrator, who directs all operations beneath them. History Pre-Hegemony In 664 BCE, the batarian hero Harz began his Conquest of the Three Continents. During a twenty-year military campaign, the king took his coalition of four nations and crossed two seas, conquering twelve of the fifteen major nations of ancient Khar'Shan. These twelve became united in the largest nation the world had ever seen, known as Krudanz. This conquest laid the groundwork of what would eventually come to be the Batarian Hegemony. Founding Over 3 centuries after the rise of Harz, the remaining four nations were drawn into a conflict when the military leader of Krudanz, Verush, attempted to invade Forkek, a large island nation that had remained independent during the Conquest of the Three Continents. The other two independent nations, Klema and Urzbat, rushed to the aid of their ally. In what would later become known as the War of Peace, the two sides fought to a bitter stalemate. When it became evident that Krudanz would win regardless of how long the three minor powers fought, they offered a solemn peace and agreed to the Treaty at Dizesh. In it, the four powers would remain separate in name only, while the true power would be granted in Krudanz. A Hegemony was formed that spanned the entire planet, uniting the batarian people under a strong central government that controlled their lives. Prosperous Beginning Almost immediately after the peace began, the newly-founded Hegemony entered a long period of industrialization. Technologies were invented, adopted and then upgraded at a rate almost unparalleled in galactic history. In less than two centuries the species went from fighting with nothing but swords and axes to high-powered, computer-assisted rifles. It also ushered in the beginning of their space age, with the first batarian rockets exiting the atmosphere in 138 BCE. Once they began exploring their own solar system, the batarians stumbled upon Prothean ruins on Bira, a moon of the nearest planet, Verush. It took decades of slave labor and vigorous research to unearth and decode the ancient data, but what they discovered would lead them on to the galactic community. First Contact Having discovered that the sixth large object in their system was not, in fact, a dwarf planet, the batarians set out following the mathematics left behind by prothean technicians and developed FTL travel in 76 BCE. Reaching the Harz Mass Relay that same year, a batarian expedition led by the famed explorer Ditka Muzeln launched themselves into the abyss. The next few decades were spent exploring and attempting to colonize the nearby systems, activating relays where they found them and shooting across the stars once more. It was on one of these missions, in 3 BCE, that the batarians would learn that they were not alone. Council of Oligarchs Prime Administrator The '''Prime Administrator is the highest-ranking official within the Hegemony, ensuring that all branches of the government work in unison for the benefit and advancement of their society and their race. * Feterk Oko'ka (1903 - 1925) * Sam'na Crenless (2179 - Present) Vicar Supreme The Vicar Supreme is the leader of the Office of Religious Implementation, from which all rules and commandments from the state-organized religion flow. Castes Ruling Castes * Khartha Caste * Kur'zen Caste Citizenship Castes * Arakh Caste * Dok'tinal Caste Laborer Castes * Ghedoun Caste * Mar'dura Caste = Category:Governments